The Trio
by Thingygazinga
Summary: A challenge story for anyone: A Hogwarts year with Percy as a wizard, best friends of Severus Snape and Lily Evans. Not a concrete rating or genre.


A girl's laughter rang out, followed by another loud one, this one deeper. Three people sat next to the small pond, isolated from society.

"Oh my gods!" the boy said. His raven-black hair flopped all over the place, defying gravity in a somehow attractive way. Bright green eyes squinted and filled with child-like innocence and mischievousness, the boy, dubbed as Percy by his friends, let out another hysterical bout of laughter. It was contagious, as his friends let out chuckles themselves.

"Stop it!" Lily called out. Her dark red locks falling down to cover her equally bright red face. She was too busy clutching her sides to push it out of the way. Eyes as bright green as the latter boy, but rather solid in comparison to the swirls of blue that whirled around in Percy's, something that captured the sea perfectly.

The last boy was quite unlike his other friends, but all the while was treated the same between the ten year olds. They were the only ones in their town that understood the mysterious powers that sometimes escalated from their fingers, brought on by the most emotional things.

Severus hesitantly laughed, but most of his amusement was shown in his eyes. He sat a little bit straighter, happy with the fact that he was the one who had made the two green-eyed beings giggle so hard. He was dressed all in black even though it was spring, and sat in the cool shade of the willow tree. His dark black eyes roamed around from one friend to the next, grinning even bigger.

"You-y-you did what!?"

"I turned his hair blue."

"I wish I'd seen his face!" Percy panted, his laughing fit over. "Oh my gods, oh my gods." he repeated.

Snape let out a snigger. "It was pretty funny." he admitted.

Lily Evans finally caught her breath and pulled her flaming red locks away from her face. "Funny?" she sighed. "Sev, that was mean." yet her voice was tinted with delight.

Percy gasped mockingly. "Come off it, Lils. Derek's the biggest bully in town." then he grew thoughtful. "Though you should've turned it red. Cause blue's actually a nice color." Percy nodded solemnly and his friends rolled their eyes, sharing looks with each other.

There was a comfortable silence between them. Lily twirled a strand of grass between her fingers thoughtfully, and Percy let out random bursts of guffaws as the scene that Severus had just described to him kept on popping into mind.

"I wonder..." Lily voiced pensively. Percy let out a noise to show he had heard. "When will our Hogwarts letter come?"

Severus immediately replied. "Sometime in August."

Lily sighed wistfully. "Oh, I can't wait. What do you think they'll teach us?"

Percy puffed his chest and beamed. "I bet they can't teach you this!" and he promptly turned his hair as green as the grass. Lily and Severus were so used to this happening that they didn't even bat an eye. When they had first found out that Percy was a metamorphmagus, both Lily and Sev had been undeniably awed. But they had slowly gotten used to it.

"Don't show off." Lily chided, and Percy sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and apologized. He winked at Severus when Lily wasn't looking, and Severus tried to contain in a smile. Percy's antics always amused him greatly.

"Well...what were the houses again?"

"Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor." Severus sneered the last house's name.

"Let's hope we all get into Slytherin." Percy said, basing his opinion off of the many inspiring stories Sev had told him and Lily about the best house of all.

"But if we don't, promise that we'll stay friends?" Lily asked, daring the both of her friends to defy her. Severus and Percy both nodded determinedly, even as a flicker of doubt rushed through one of their minds.

"Promise." Percy said proudly. He held out a hand for them to shake on it and they all did.

Relieved, Lily laid back down, feeling the sun beating on her pale face.

"...you know, I think mom's baking blue cookies."

And she was up again.

 **So this was a really random thought that came to mind. This is probably gonna be a one-shot, but if anyone thinks this is cool, they can borrow the thingy and make a story of their own. Cause I wanna read a story like this but don't think I can write it all out. If you do create a story like this...well, I was thinking of having all the regular characters. Just add Percy. But then if you finish it, it'll be great if Percy's still a part of the Demigod world, just not a demigod. And if Annabeth's in it and there's Percabeth, then Annabeth shouldn't be a wizard but definitely should be a demigod...but my opinions. :)**


End file.
